


I'll Be Waiting

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet’s thoughts about Daniel and Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for all the Dan & Jan shippers.
> 
> Season three; originally posted July 2000

I’LL BE WAITING

Blonde hair and blue eyes, you really had to fall for someone completely different, didn’t you? I know you’re on the rebound, relieved that the tragedy your marriage had become is finally resolved and feeling guilty that you’re relieved—and alive. You loved Sha’re and you will love again. But it won’t be this one with her beguiling smile and her notorious past. She can offer you nothing but pain and sorrow and you’ve already had more of that than one man should have in any lifetime. Just know, until it’s time for you to love again, I’ll be waiting.

THE END


End file.
